In Time
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: After traveling 300 years into the future, Nigel Uno meets an inspiring actress who just so happens to be playing the queen he is destined to protect.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the show this is based off of. **

**Summary: After traveling 300 years into the future, Nigel Uno meets an inspiring actress who just so happens to be playing the queen he is destined to protect. **

**Title: In Time**

~2013~

"Hurry! I didn't fly you all the way to England for you to not even make the audition!" Her manager, Fanny Drilovsky, screamed into the phone.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I got an hour and besides, you booked my hotel right next to it." She said, walking out of her hotel, looking both ways, than crossing the street.

Fanny cursed under her breath. "You've always been bad with time. You have ten minutes, Rachel!"

"What?" She looked at her watch. "But I still have to buy nice clothes!"

"I told ya to bring that with you. I knew I should've packed for you." Fanny huffed. "Look, there's a mall just around the corner. Get in and get out. The audition is in the next building over and on floor six. Sign in and change after. You shouldn't have to go on right then."

Rachel hurried off the phone and to the mall. She went into the first clothing store she saw and bought the fanciest thing they had in the store which was only a tight block skirt and a white button up shirt. Luckily, she already was wearing a white bra and brought a tank top. Next, she hurried into a shoe store and bought some black heels. It took a total of seven minutes and she was back on the streets, clothing bags in hands and running to the building.

She hurried in the elevator before it closed and breathed a sigh of relief when she made it right before the clock struck two.

"Rachel McKenzie," She told the person at the door.

He nodded. "You go on in thirty minutes."

She thanked him and walked off to find a place to change. She searched all over the building for a bathroom, but when she couldn't find one and she had only ten minutes left, she went back to the first floor and hide in an empty room. Figuring if she stayed by the door, she could change quickly.

However, as soon as her shirt was off, someone opened the door and was in full view of the half-naked girl. Rachel caught his eye and the two stood like that until she recognized him. Her ex-boyfriend was standing right in front of her. A chuckle escaped his lips.

Rachel tried to close the door, but couldn't beat his strength.

Smiling, the man looked around and saw some people sitting at the table in the lobby.

"Please, no!" She whispered, still trying to close the door.

"Hey, fellows!" He screamed towards them.

Rachel gave up and rapidly tried to get her shirt on.

The man just laughed and right before the people got over there, he closed the door.

She paused for a minute before she hurried and put the rest of her new clothes on. She knew he would still be lurking out there when she came out and she was running out of time. "I'm going to kill him." She said before leaving the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rachel McKenzie." The man said, making her stop.

Rachel turned and gave him a sarcastic smile. "And if it isn't my cheating ex-boyfriend, Chad Dickson."

"Hey, it's been a long time! Is that really the way you get reacquainted with someone?" Chad smiled; his cocky, side way smiled that made all his fangirls crazy.

"Look, I have an audition to get to. We'll have to get 'reacquainted' in another three years." She huffed, continuing her walk down the hall.

Chad raced after her. "You're trying out for Queen Elizabeth I for the new _British_ drama?"

"Yes." She simply said. "Now, I really have to go." She said before opening the door to the audition and closing it in his face.

The audition director came back to her and reminded her that she was up next and should go stand on the edge of the stage. She nodded, thanked him, and hurried to the stage.

About three minutes later, the director called her name. "Rachel McKenzie, auditioning for the role of Queen Elizabeth."

"Yes." She answered, giving a curtsy.

"Alright, please start with the third scene." A woman on the right of the director said.

Rachel took a deep breath, but right before she could start, the door flung opened and a group of people came in. One of them was Chad.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" The director smiled.

"You're picking the main actress, right? It's best that I'm here." Chad said. He turned and gave Rachel a wink before sitting down.

With a groan, Rachel continued her lines. Even though she would ultimately never get the job with Chad as the lead actor.

~1664~

The young commander ran through the woods as fast as his bare feet could take him. He needed to get this information to the King as fast as possible, but with almost twenty men chasing him, it wasn't going to be easy. He stuffed the paper in the pocket of his waistcoat and made a sharp left. It was going to take him out of the way, but he figured he wouldn't be followed. Plus, he needed to get his cut helped and Abigail was the best healer in the country.

He hid behind a tree to watch his followers run by in the opposite direction. Chuckling, he headed towards his house. That would be the last place they look for him because they think it's stupid to return home.

"Get, Abigail." He ordered as he stumbled through the old, wooden door.

His servant nodded and hurried out of the house.

"Hoagie!"

A chubby man dressed in nothing but his nightclothes came rushing in. "Nigel, sir?" He gave a bow.

"Go get dressed and the go tell the guards to guard the house. This is needs to be protected." Nigel said, taking the letter out of his shirt and putting it on the desk.

"What is that?" Hoagie asked.

"Something that'll put the prime minister out of a job and out of life." He explained.

Nigel's hatred for the Prime Minister was known all around the country. Nigel knew he was trying to get his daughter as queen of England and he had to stop him. There was already a Queen and Nigel was very loyal to her. He will protect Queen Elizabeth with his life.

"I see." Hoagie said before rushing off.

A few minutes later, Abigail came in. "Mastor, what happened?" She asked as she started helping the cut.

"Just got into a little trouble." Nigel gave her a smile. He knew how worried she got over stuff.

Abigail rolled her eyes while she put pressure on the wound. "Be careful." She ordered which just made him laugh.

"I'm supposed to order you around." Nigel laughed.

"When have you ever treated me like a slave?" She said, before wrapping the cut and rolling his sleeve back over it. She then took out a small cloth with writing on it. "Here," Abigail handed it to him.

Nigel read it and smiled. "You know I don't believe in this kind of stuff." He said, handing it back.

"Just keep it on you… for me." She begged.

"Fine." He stuffed the cloth in his shirt pocket and got up. "I have to go to the castle. Tell Hoagie to make sure the guards are alerted that I'm leaving, but to stay in positions."

She nodded and made her leave. Nigel quickly grabbed his sword and headed out. He had to get this information to the King and hopefully, save the queen.


End file.
